In recent years, one rapidly developing area of technology has involved devices commonly known as micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS). One example is a known MEMS device that can effect radio frequency (RF) switching at speeds that may be as high as 45 GHz. In order to facilitate safe operation of these devices, they are normally disposed in a chamber within some form of hermetically sealed package, where the chamber contains either a vacuum or an inert gas. Packages have previously been developed for this purpose, and have been generally adequate for their intended purposes. However, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.
More specifically, existing packages usually impose performance limitations on the inherent capabilities of the MEMS devices, for example due to internal connections and bond wires. Further, electrical connections between the interior and exterior of the package, which are sometimes referred to as “transitions”, tend to impose higher than desirable losses on the signals passing through them. Moreover, existing packages are heavier and more expensive than desirable for many applications.